


On The Other Foot and Still Walking

by Medie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron doesn't hear a word of it, just snatches of sound here and there, but he doesn't need to. He knows the procedures. He's been on the other side of them.</p><p>He isn't now and he finally understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Foot and Still Walking

**Author's Note:**

> written for HC_Bingo's "Loss of Hearing" Square. AU from Lo-Fi/Mayhem

The damage is too much. Early retirement. Pension. More time with Jack. Aaron doesn't hear a word of it, just snatches of sound here and there, but he doesn't need to. He knows the procedures. He's been on the other side of them.

He isn't now and he finally understands.

Aaron lets Erin have her moment. She's waited years to be this magnanimous and the least he can do is let her enjoy it. 

Her party'll be over just as soon as she realizes he's recommended Derek to replace him. 

That, if nothing else, makes him smile.

*

Jack adjusts better than he does. It's typical of all children, sure, but Aaron's proud of him nonetheless. Penelope suggests a few systems for the apartment, light on the doorbell and the like, but until she can actually arrange them, Jack fills in.

It's Jack who wakes Aaron up in the morning, who remembers to set his phone to vibrate so he can catch all his texts, and Jack who decides they'll practice lip-reading and asks to learn how to sign. 

Haley used to sigh and tease Aaron that he was Jack's favorite. They both knew it was a product of all the time in the field, but occasionally, they could laugh about it. Later, when things got bad, it was a sore spot guaranteed to cause a fight.

Looking at their son now, Aaron wishes he could tell her. He might have been Jack's favorite, but Jack is her son down to his core. 

 

*

"You know," he says, one morning, "I never realized just how terrifying you were before."

Penelope off the clock isn't much different than on. He has a feeling she has no idea just how special that is, how strong that makes her, but he enjoys watching her blush and smile when he speaks. She tips her head back and plays at preening before she looks him in the face and says, slower than she used to, "That's because, mon cher, I am far better an actress than you might believe."

He grins. "No doubt." 

She pokes at her computer. "Okay Jack, now!"

Aaron doesn't hear the doorbell, but over Penelope's head, a red light begins to flash and her smile widens. 

"It works," he says, and blushes when she gives him a chiding look. "I mean, uh, it's working. I can see it." He points at the light and wishes for just an tiny bit of the dignity that he has in the office. "To be fair, I'm not that bad an actor either. Sometimes, people mistake me for intimidating." 

She smirks. "Not even a little bit." 

He raises an eyebrow. "Not even?"

"Nope. They're all afraid of Rossi." Penelope smiles, sweet as pie. "Also me. Because you can fire them. I can do dangerous things to their credit scores." 

"That's technically a felony."

"Mm, but first you have to prove it, sweet-cheeks." Penelope closes her laptop and pushes it aside. "Now, I believe I was promised payment for my services in the form of dinner?"

"Yeah, about that," Aaron smiles. "Pizza?"

She shakes her head. 

"It's _food_ ," he defends, standing up. 

She follows him, never turning her back. "No, it's a snack. Snack is not food. Jack needs food and frankly? Pizza is so not my going rate." She goes for the refrigerator, grinning back at him. "You chop, I cook, and we buy you some cookbooks tomorrow." 

Aaron groans.

"If I burn the building down, I blame you."

She rolls her eyes and hands him a cucumber. "Yeah, yeah, shut up and chop." 

He does.


End file.
